1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small switch connector and a method of making the switch connector and especially relates to integrating a fixed terminal and a movable terminal to an insulative base of the switch connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,857 discloses a switch connector including, among others, an insulative base, a movable terminal and a fixed terminal insert molded in the insulative body, and a plate mounted at a bottom of the insulative base. Since the movable and fixed terminals are directly insert molded in the insulative base after forming the movable and fixed terminals, positional relationship between the fixed terminal and the movable terminal is hard to control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,492 discloses a switch connector including, among others, an insulative case, a movable terminal, and a fixed terminal. The insulative case includes a first part insert-molded with the fixed terminal and a second part insert-molded with the movable terminal. The first part and the second apart then are fitted to each other. Since the insulative case is consisted of two fitted parts, the structure may not be sufficiently strong.
An improved switch connector and a method of making the switch connector are desired.